Slapshot
by Metatron85
Summary: From an idea by smardiculous. Tori feels left out when her hockey fan girlfriend would rather hang out with the boys. But she has a plan up her sleeve to get her attention. One shot: Established Jori.


**A/N: Don't worry guys. I haven't abandoned _The Princess and the Knight_. It's just been more exhausting to write than any story I have done to date. More characters and things happening than I originally thought. So, I needed a break.**

**And here comes ****smardiculous with this cool idea. I just had to try it. I would also like this opportunity to announce that I will take requests again. I've had more fun writing this one shot than any writing in a long time. So, let me know what you may want. I'll take most ideas and it will only be a one shot or on the rare occasion a very short one (2-3 chapters). **

**smardiculous, I hope it was everything you wanted and more.**

**;-)**

* * *

><p>Senior year has come at Hollywood Arts for our motley crew of teenage artisans. Everybody was excited for their final year of high school but there was one exception: a certain Tori Vega. It wasn't that graduation was in her thoughts; it was. It's just that this time of year was dreaded by the half Latina all summer long. It marked the beginning of fall and with that hockey and football season. For years, her family would gather around every week for the game and Tori never had the desire to join the crowd. Nowadays, things got even worse with her girlfriend of 8 months - Jade West.<p>

It turned out the girl who looked like Edgar Allen Poe's daughter was deep down a long time hockey fan. To be exact, she is a Red Wings fan. And as it turned out they were in the same division as all the Canadian NHL teams. So that was the common ground that allowed Jade to get along fine with Beck. It was the reason for hesitating the final breakup long before starting to date Tori. She didn't want to lose her hockey buddy.

Jade had tried in vain over the course of their bourgeoning friendship and eventual relationship to ingratiate the half Latina into the game. But Tori couldn't be persuaded. She found contact sports like football pointless and violent. And in her opinion, hockey was even more vicious and nihilistic. It didn't help the squeamish girl that the white ice rink made no bones about showing every drop of blood spilt.

Don't get Tori started on the fighting.

So, the fall and winter was not fun for Tori. Every few days she would lose her girlfriend to Beck. Sometimes even Robbie is there, too. But he would only join in the festivities when Cat was off on one of her costume design shopping expeditions with her sister. He tried to go shopping with them once before and that was enough for him to routinely sit it out.

If Tori wasn't careful; she was going to lose All of her friends to that damn game. She was damned if she was going to lose Jade. Little did the dark-haired girl know, a certain Vega was on the fringes of releasing her mean streak.

It was 8th period and Tori felt her phone vibrate and deftly checked the screen. A message from Jade.

_"Hey Babe, gone over to Beck's to watch the game 2nite. _

_Srry but we can do our dinner on another day."_

The tan girl's brown eyes flared with anger at her girlfriend's insensitivity. That was the last straw. Storming out of the classroom after the bell rang, Tori bumped into Andre.

"Slow down, chica" he said. "What's the rush?"

"Jade..." Tori gnashed.

"Game tonight?"

Her nostrils flared, "Uh-huh."

"Now Tori, you're not gonna do something crazy are you?"

"Relax, 'Dre" Tori rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna 'kill a bitch' " she said in air quotes.

Andre cocked his head.

"Then what then?"

Tori walked past him with purpose. A woman on a mission.

"I'm...gonna get her a gift," she finally said before walking around the corner and vanishing from sight. Left behind was the confused and concerned musician.

* * *

><p>Jade was driving, feeling guilty about blowing off Tori. Then she had the idea to make it up to her by taking her out to get some frozen yogurt. Taking out her phone, she dialed for Tori, put it on speaker and clipped it to the dash.<p>

It rang for a little bit until Tori finally answered.

"Yeah?" the tan girl asked.

"Hey babe," she responded. "Look I was just thinking I had time before the game started. Let's say you and me go get some yogurt or gelato?"

Jade was a little concerned that she didn't hear a response right away from her girlfriend; not even her breathing was audible.

"No. No I can't, sweetie. Trina is shopping for something to wear at her new audition this weekend. And of course, she needs an opinion on every...single...outfit."

The Goth winced, well aware of the unpleasant company the elder Vega can be at the mall. Now she really felt bad for backing out of her and Tori's original plans.

"Oh...okay..."

"..yeah..."

"So, ...um..."

"Bye, I guess."

"Bye."

And the call ended.

* * *

><p>Tori hesitated before putting her phone in her pocket and going on her way. She half lied. She <em>was<em> at the mall but she was flying solo. Dating Jade West, the self-proclaimed Ice Queen of Hollywood Arts, has taught Tori a thing or two. One of the life lessons was the only thing better than giving somebody you love more than anything a gift is when you particularly don't like them at the moment. Something about the dark side of the imagination unleashes the creativity.

And Tori couldn't wait to give this one to Jade.

"You are so dead," she grinned as she walked into the Modell's Sporting Goods store.

* * *

><p>Back at Robbie's house, downstairs in the game room; they were finishing watching the first part in a multi-volume documentary on the career of Wayne Gretzky.<p>

"One of the greats," Beck sighed.

"He's okay alright" Jade agreed.

The long-haired boy looked at his ex-girlfriend. "_Okay_?"

"Oh shit," Robbie Shapiro cringed, looking down at his root beer. "Here we go again."

"You mean to tell me that Number 99 himself is not one of, if not _the greatest_, player who ever lived?"

Jade narrowed her eyes, "I'm just saying..."

"Just look at the stats!"

"Beck, calm down" Robbie pleaded.

"No," he pointed. "Most points in a game. More goals in a given season."

"AND" Jade stood over Beck. "More assists than any other player. Because Gretzky was a class act. Team player as well as a superstar on his own!"

Beck grinned and clinked glass steins with Jade. "Damn right."

Robbie shook his head, "God you guys take this game seriously."

"You think that's bad" Jade pointed. "You should see him after a beer or two in him during a game."

Beck stood up and scoffed, "Gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back."

"That's more information than I needed to know," Jade chuckled. "But you have fun."

"I'm gonna get some more snacks" Robbie declared. "You need anything, Jade?"

She held up her hand, "I'm good."

With about 25 minutes before the game begins and both guys gone; Jade got bored and decided to check her phone for messages. There was a text from Cat which knowing the redhead required to scroll several times. How that pixie can type so much, so fast and not miss a beat was a mystery to her. Jade then checked the app on her phone and nothing significant on her page.

She sighed, blowing a strand of hair from her face, when her phone beeped with a snap chat from Tori. At first, she didn't think anything of it. Her girlfriend was always a bit of a shutter bug; bombarding her Facebook and Twitter and everything else with Instagram and all the other social crazes that Jade could care less about.

In hindsight; Jade made the mistake of sipping a ginger ale whilst opening the media message from Tori. Once the picture finished downloading; Jade practically drowned on what was in her mouth. And what didn't get choked down spewed from her lips onto the floor. Some naturally managed to make it up her nose and oh how the bubbles tickled. And in spite of all of this calamity, Jade somehow kept a firm grip on her phone and didn't take her eyes of what she saw:

Judging from the bright light and white wall, it had to be taken in the bathroom mirror. There was Tori, in what was unmistakably a Red Wing jersey. The crimson color gave it away but the iconic tire logo confirmed it. What's more, the jersey was at least 3x her size. This jersey would have suited Jade's cousin Ted. It was so big on her that it looked like a Detroit Red Wing snuggie. But that was only the tip of the iceberg.

Tori's hair was tied up in a bun with a few hairs hanging out. And she also had those reading glasses she wore mostly at home. Jade would be a liar if she said that look didn't turn her all the way on. She loved Vega on her own but when she looked like that, she had that naughty librarian thing going and it drover her banana sandwich, to say the least.

But this was sensory overload for Jade. It didn't help that Tori was wearing her favorite team's jersey, but it just happened to be red (the color of passion and seduction). And Tori upped the ante even further with the second pic that followed:

Tori was laying on her bed, still in the Red Wing jersey. Only now she had it half rolled up, exposing her tan stomach. Looking at the camera she held over herself; she had the bedroom eyes and her mouth slightly parted, with her tongue's tip touching her top lip. And with her free hand, Tori touched her stomach with two fingers sideways just above the belly button.

Unlike the first one, this selfie had a message when Jade scrolled to the bottom:

_"I broke the rules. Somebody should send me to the penalty box."_

As corny as that sounded, Jade was so riled up that Tori could have quoted Bugs Bunny and that would've worked.

"Hey, what's going on?" called out a familiar voice.

Jade jumped ten feet from where she sat at the sight of Beck and Robbie both returning, pretzels and chips in hand.

"You okay?" Beck asked.

Without saying anything, Jade grabbed her stuff and ran for the door.

"Whoa, what's happening Jade?" Robbie asked. "The game hasn't even started yet."

Finally, Jade turned back and replied, "Shapiro, I'm pretty sure Miss Valentine has you locked down? You would do anything for her?"

Robbie shrugged, "It's the name of the game."

Jade grinned, "Let's just say this right now is sudden death overtime."

"What?" Beck chuckled.

"Later, bitches" and with that she slammed the door and began sprinting to her car outside.

* * *

><p>Tori put down her phone, proud of herself.<p>

_"I do love her," _she thought.

Anticipating what's to come, she unfastened her bra and slid off her panties. And she laid there in nothing but a hockey jersey and a smile.

And the smile only grew wider when she heard the sound of a car screeching to a stop in her driveway.


End file.
